Lágrimas bajo el sol
by Shywhitedove
Summary: Hay días gloriosos, hermosos como sueños, que tornan en pesadillas de las que no puedes despertar. Podemos tomar el ejemplo de Ron, quien nunca se imaginó lo que estaba por suceder.


**Disclaimer: Todas los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, perteneces, como tendras en claro, a J. ;D**

**Lágrimas bajo el sol.**

Ningún día después de lo vivido recientemente podía ser perfecto, pero qué gran día iba a ser aquel; lo sabía. Ron Weasley se levantó de su cómoda cama sin tener ni pizca de sueño. Esa reconfortante sensación que lo recorría de pies a cabeza era maravillosa; incluso se sentía con suficientes energías como para darle seis vueltas completas al campo de Quidditch, aunque no podría hacerlo debido a que no estaba de suficientes ánimos. Miró a lo largo de la habitación, oscura, y pudo percibir las leves y pasivas respiraciones de sus compañeros. Se asomó por la ventana, y esbozó media sonrisa al ver un maravilloso amanecer frente a él.

Se asombró por lo temprano que se había levantado esa mañana, ya que únicamente se despertaba tan jovialmente cuando en su casa lo dejaban dormir hasta tarde. En ese instante supo apreciar los fantasiosos colores que se entremezclaban en el cielo; fue entonces cuando recordó al Innombrable, escondido quién sabe dónde, aguardando el momento indicado para atacar al mundo mágico como en antaño.

Siguió contemplando esos violetas y naranjas, tratando de olvidar su reciente pensamiento, hasta que decidió que ya era tiempo de vestirse. Fue asombroso darse cuenta de que todas sus tareas estaban hechas y que ningún examen se le avecinaba, y con ese sentimiento de libertad presente, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el lago.

Parecía que esa mañana Ronald apreciaba todo cien veces más que cualquier otro día. Podía sentir el leve viento jugar con sus largos mechones de pelo anaranjado, el susurro de las hojas en el bosque prohibido. Sonrió; ese no podía terminar siendo un día tan malo, lo peor que podría haber pasado, pasó, sin dudas.

Se dejó caer en uno de los tantos árboles frente al lago, y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos siete años. Pensó en Harry. ¡Qué buena suerte había tenido al volverse su mejor amigo! Pero a la vez, se dijo, una suerte terriblemente mala. Buena, porque Harry era el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener; o al menos así lo pensaba él. Y por otro lado, mala, porque ni ellos ni Hermione pudieron tener un sólo año ordinario a lo largo de toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

También se puso a pensar sobre su otra mejor amiga, de esa de quien estuvo enamorado prácticamente desde siempre. Simplemente no podía evitar sentir un fuerte cosquilleo cada vez que la veía y optaba por la opción de discutir con ella en vez de verla como bobo. Simplemente, la castaña le movía el piso y el hecho de imaginarse Hermione mas el hermoso día que le había tocado, Ron sintió su corazón agrandarse, eufórico.

Pero de repente su mente lo llevó a pensar en sus enemigos, aquellos combatidos una vez junto a sus compinches. Y que esa batalla no había terminado todavía; Todavía faltaba un último enfrentamiento. Rememoró todas las conversaciones junto a sus amigos acerca de Malfoy, su padre Lucius, Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore, la Orden…

Dumbledore. Al pensar en este Ron tuvo que esforzarse por contener una lágrima. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Y ni siquiera era que el hubiera sido tan cercano a él pero… la pelea con los mortífagos, la traición de Snape, su cuerpo sin vida yaciendo en el piso, su funeral. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. ¡Cómo estaban sufriendo el, Harry y Hermione! Y ese que era el último que Ronald podría llegar a pasar en ese colegio, lo dedicó a rememorar y rememorar…

Se quedó finalmente dormido. Se levantó tranquilamente y miró su reloj de mano; Se marcaban las 8 AM. Sí, había dormido y tan solo una hora.

Decidió salir a pasear, ese último día del sexto año. Recorrer los bajos y altos terrenos de Hogwarts y contornear el bosque prohibido. Tantas aventuras.

Miraba el verde pasto, los árboles, el cielo quien ahora se mostraba celeste. Sentía gloria en el aire, aunque habían perdido tanto, se podía respirar el dulce aroma de la primavera, cuando repentinamente escucho unas voces, que le sonaron francamente conocidas...

-Es que, no es justo. ¿Qué pasará el próximo año?

Ron se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de Hermione quebrarse. Casi pudo sentir sus lágrimas. Esa conversación que no estaba presenciando si no escuchando, de por si ya era rara, cuando escuchó la voz de alguien, quien simplemente no podía ser la que él creía. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol para, ahora sí, observar la escena.

-Granger, lo se. Yo también... Y no entiendo cómo, si se supone que deba odiarte, yo... No entiendo por qué... Yo no quiero- Draco comenzaba a ponerse fastidioso por no poder terminar ninguna frase- no quiero convertirme en un…- Hermione lo abrazaba por el cuello y el flojamente a ella por la cintura. Hermione lloraba silenciosamente a su lado. Parecían heridos. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y el mantuvo la mirada fría hacia el frente.. Ron estaba mas que confundido. La escena demostraba fuertes sentimientos por ambas personas.. Pero eso era imposible… ¿O no? ¿No era Draco uno de sus peores enemigos?

-Ya, Dra..- comenzó a decir, pero el instinto la pudo finalmente- Malfoy. Lo se. Yo.. -Se sintió traicionada, como si una espada le atravesara el corazón, cuando en realidad... ella aparentaría traicionar a sus amigos- Por.. por quererte a ..ti Malfoy. Nunca me lo perdonaré, nunca.-sus ultimas palabras sonaron vacías, tímidas, como si estuviera dándose por vencida al gran Malfoy… pero de eso había pasado ya algún tiempo.

Hermione casi esperaba una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara de Malfoy, pero no la encontró. Se sintió confundida.

Ron casi se cae al suelo debido a la desesperación. Sentía que su corazón se quebraba. ¿Cómo era posible que no solo su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su enemigo, sino que éste le correspondía? Todas las esperanzas que el pelirrojo tenia con la castaña se esfumaban. Sintió dolor por el, por ella…Malfoy. Todo le cerró instantáneamente. Malfoy.. y Hermione…

-Yo tampoco, Granger. Yo tampoco.- dejo que el silencio se apoderara de la situación antes de pronunciar una ultima vez- Granger…- Ron necesito dejar de escuchar, pero no fue necesario.. ambos callaron y se miraron . De repente el rubio muchacho deposito sus labios en los de la muchacha besándola suave y tiernamente, pero a la vez furiosamente, como si fuera el último beso.

-Por favor no..- dijo ésta devastada.

Draco la miro una última vez, levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero la bajo, así como a su cabeza y con la mirada fría y ausente se marchó sin mirar atrás. Hermione bajó su mirada con sus manos sobre su pecho. Estaba totalmente angustiada. Ron sintió necesidad de ir a consolarla pero de repente cayó en que clase de situación estaba… ella no podía enterarse de que el había presenciado esa escena… ni ella ni nadie mas, a decir verdad. Eso tendría que sumergirse en la memoria de Ron y borrarse de ser posible. Ron decidió correr lejos de allí, esconderse, quizás soltar unas breves pero profundas lagrimas que se le venían escapando desde hacia unos momentos.

Cuando se sintió estable, y que aparentaba que no había pasado nada, volvió a la sala común para encontrarse con sus mejores amigos, para bajar la sala común por última vez ese año. Miró a Hermione y se sorprendió. No mostraba ni pizca de la aterradora soledad que mostraba hace algunas horas. La envidió, pues el sabia como ella debía de sentirse por dentro. Bajaron al gran hall antes de partir. Ni el ni Hermione hablaron, y cuando Ron echo una mirada furtiva al grupo de Slytherin pudo notar que el rubio no se encontraba entre ellos.

Harry no noto el comportamiento de sus amigos como algo raro, mas bien como normal, luego de tal acontecimiento. Los compadeció y tampoco dijo palabra.

Al regreso a casa, no hubo ninguna palabra dicha, pero una mirada dice mucho mas que estas. Superarían ese año.. o eso creían. Sin embargo sería imposible borrar las cicatrices, como ya sabía Harry bien de memoria.

Sabían que un año peor se avecinaba, pero estaban listos para su destino. Ellos no lo habían elegido, pero sin embargo lo enfrentarían y con suerte, terminarían todas sus pesadillas. Al menos casi todas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Comentario:

Bueno, Hello ;D

Por mas de que no haya estado genial, es mi primer fic oficial, y me siento orgullosísima de el. Supongo que despues de este vendran mas :P. Sientanse libre de opinar como quieran. Yo opino que en este fic,hice sufrir bastante a todos los personajes, pero no soy tan mala como aparento (A).

Un beso enorme :),

Agradezco muchisimo a Danny, mi betta y besta. Sin ti sería un dinosaurio.


End file.
